MaN EaTeR
by Lady Nefertiti
Summary: She's a maneater and will make you work hard and sweat hard... Sess X Kag
1. maneater

**Man-Eater**

_Summary: She's a man-eater and will make you work hard and sweat hard…._

_Lady Nefertiti: LoL – thought that this would be funny. _

Enjoy reading and this is not a one-shot….I expect this to be only a couple of chapters.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or this song by Nelly Furtado….pity…I love this song….**

**Chapter 1: Man-eater? **

Kagome Higurashi pulled herself out of the well for possibly what could be the thousandth time. She didn't want much out of life…. Friends, recognition for what she did and possibly love? She wasn't appreciated in this era, well at least not by Inuyasha. She didn't hold a grudge against the hanyou…no, they could be friends **PERIOD**. She didn't want a relationship with him. It was just yesterday Hojo had come by and she'd actually talked to him and maybe thought that she could start something with him. But first she had to go 'save' the world and so on …and so on….

Eri and Yumi, her friends had dragged her into a store the day before and told her that she absolutely had to listen to this song even though Kagome was in no mood to listen….she had to buy Ramen for a hanyou from the market. He always demanded things from her and would get upset if she even wanted a little something…. The song was actually really nice because it wasn't sappy or sad. It was a song that had a message….. **' ALL YOU BEAUTIFUL WOMEN UNITE AND ENSLAVE YOUR MEN TO DO YOUR BIDDING!!!' (evil laugh….)**

Kagome smirked and thought maybe she could do that to Inuyasha. Well she did have the subjugation necklace….now how many more men were left in the feudal era? Miroku…nah…Sango could take care of that Houshi herself…..Kouga _'Yes got to do something about him and his claims…' _and ha! That sexy beast named Sesshomaru. _'Gotta tame him and (ahem) jump on him to make him obey and maybe get him to notice me?!!!'_ **(evil laugh) **

(A/N: chuckles)

Kagome was suddenly in a good mood and started singing to any who cared to listen that she was now a Miko on a mission!!! No doubt she'd soon have those boys wrapped around her little finger with the help of Sango of course!!!!

_'Everybody look at me! me!_

_I walk in the door you start screaming  
Come on everybody what you here for?  
Move your body around like a nympho  
Everybody get your necks to crack around  
All you crazy people come on jump around  
I want to see you all on your knees, knees  
You either want to be with me, or be me!_

_(Chorus)_  
_Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
make you fall, real hard in love  
She's a Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
Wish you never ever met her at all!_

_And when she walks she walks with passion  
when she talks, she talks like she can handle it  
when she asks for something boy she means it  
even if you never ever seen it  
everybody get your necks to crack around  
all you crazy people come on jump around  
you doing anything to keep her by your side  
because, she said she love you, love you long time!_

_  
__Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
make you fall, real hard in love  
She's a Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
Wish you never ever met her at all!  
_  
_Never ever met her at all!  
you wish you never ever met her at all!  
you wish you never ever met her at all!  
you wish you never ever met her at all!  
you wish you never ever met her at all!'_

So Inuyasha wanted her undivided attention just so she could 'become better to hunt those fragments better known as jewel shards? Kouga just outright wanted her? "That's right boys… Kagome's coming….Sango and I are gonna whip you into shape and you're soon going to be eating out of our hands…." Kagome said happily.

_-The shadows- _

He swore he'd never understand her. One minute she was happy, the next she would frown, and then what was up with that happy little dance she did? He was never one to partake in these things….and curious-ness was not something Sesshomaru was accustomed to. And what was up with that _'Whipping those boys into shape and jumping me?' _he thought, shaking his head and walking away towards the Inu-tachi camp to fight with Inuyasha, that was always _entertaining_……and a workout was what he needed right now. There were no pesky low-class demons around to torture and kill.

_-Kagome's P.O.V- _

'Yes I'm a man-eater and I'm gonna make you work hard and sweat hard then you'll appreciate me!'

_Lady Nefertiti: Chapter 1!_

LoL…I thought that this would be funny…hm…it's more directed towards the female P.O.V. now that I think about it ...

_So all you men out there watch your backs cause here come the women!!!!_

_Don't forget to read and review!!!!  
_


	2. Kagome's plan gone haywire? part 1

_Chapter 2: Kagome's plan gone haywire? Part 1_

_Last time: 'Yes I'm a man-eater and I'm gonna make you work hard and sweat hard then you'll appreciate me!'_

_Lady Nefertiti: I so do not own Inuyasha…and as always expect ooc-ness from my fics…_

_Enjoy reading!_

Kagome approached camp to see the Inu-tachi sitting around the fire and once again Inuyasha was yelling some sort of nonsense at Sango, profanity involved. Kagome shook her head and then said out loud, "Not when I'm done with you Inuyasha." But what _were _they arguing about? Interesting that Miroku wasn't intervening into the conversation, he usually jumped to Sango's aid when she needed it. He was rather sitting calmly and it seemed that he was meditating while Sango and Inuyasha argued. Maybe she should listen in?

_-Argument- _

"_You just don't get it do you Inuyasha? Kagome has always been there for you! and you just don't realize it! You leave her like she's rubbish and take her for granted! Tell me __**one time**__ that she has never been there for you or agreed with your plans?" Sango yelled at him. _

"_This isn't about Kagome! And yes I agree that…" Inuyasha began lamely. _

"_Shut up! You have no place to argue with me or justify this!" Sango said, cheeks flushing pink now. ' Hmm…Sango looks really cute like that' Miroku thought looking at her. _

"_You're just digging your own grave Inuyasha…There's only so much a girl can take and wait…" Sango said calmly and quietly. _

"_You hate me don't you Sango?" Inuyasha said sadly. _

"_No." Sango said softly. _

'_Well that went well… hmm…I feel Kagome's presence close by…' Miroku thought. _

_-End Argument- _

_  
_So Sango was defending her once again. Kagome thought shaking her head. But what good will that do? Inuyasha was so thickheaded that he would take off in Kikyo's direction without any given thought. 'Don't you know that I decided to move on already Sango?' Kagome thought. But Inuyasha wasn't _off the hook_ yet, so to speak.

_-Sesshomaru's P.O.V- _

Well he supposed it wasn't too new or shocking to hear the 'Inuyasha and Kagome issue.' He'd heard this more than a dozen times already. All the more to annoy his younger half-sibling…and Sesshomaru smirked evilly. How boring that there were no lesser demons around to kill….

And then he heard the Miko's soft voice, so soft that it was barely audible.

'_Not when I'm done with you Inuyasha.'_

Hmm…how interesting….what was she planning to do to him? And should he (ahem) _pitch in_ and help even though helping really wasn't his 'thing?' and besides he would like to know what Kagome meant by _whipping him into shape and jumping him_…

Perhaps it was time to make his presence known to the Miko called Kagome….

_-End Sesshomaru's P.O.V- _

Kagome was too busy watching her group to notice Sesshomaru's presence behind her.

"Miko." He said.

"Uh-huh." She said not turning around barely paying attention to him. Should he feel insulted? Nah! This would be amusing….and an amused Sesshomaru wasn't a good thing cause who knew what he'd do. He took a lock of her hair and twirled it between his fingers and was about to tug on it but suddenly stopped, a shocked look on his face. He wasn't prepared for what caught him off guard…. It was her scent.

'_Damn human! Why does she have to smell so good?!' _

"Kagome." Sesshomaru said. Suddenly Kagome whipped around, almost had a heart attack and would've fallen over had he not caught her.

"Sesshomaru!" she gasped. What was he doing here? And bloody hell! She was now in his arms!!! Then stuttering on her words and gulping she said in a long monologue, "Oh well guess I'll die happy knowing that you caught me and the fact that you're here and the fact that you smell so good and the fact that I missed you and the fact that…" She kept going on and on and Sesshomaru smirked. Did she even realize what she was saying to him?

Faces inches apart, noses touching he said, "And what makes you think that this Sesshomaru would hurt you?"

'……………….'

Good. He thought. That shut her up real well. He didn't need a scared well…terrified Miko in his arms. Then alas, suddenly a perfect moment had to be destroyed….

"Oi! Whatcha doing over there with that half-bastard brother of mine wench!??" Inuyasha yelled at her.

"What a fine way to say hello Inuyasha." Miroku said finally opening his eyes. He'd sensed Kagome a long time ago and he was only human.

"This is exactly what I was talking about Inuyasha! You've no right to get jealous if Kagome's in another man's arms…even if it is Sesshomaru!" Sango yelled bonking him with her boomerang.

**(BOOM!) **

And Inuyasha was now knocked out on the ground.

"And I thought we were actually getting somewhere with Inuyasha…but I suppose he is too thick-headed for his own good Sango-sama." Miroku said shaking his head.

"Hai…." Sango said.

"And how are you two today?" Sango said smiling up to the pair who were outwardly gaping at her. Damn this wasn't what was supposed to happen! Kagome thought. Sango obviously thought that the both of them were like 'together' and whatnot. And she didn't like the way Miroku was looking at her with his lecherous grin. She had to set Sango straight and tell her that the both of them needed to shape up these boys and in the end they would be listening to them! There was no time to fall into a relationship and go all mushy and gushy over these boys even though one of them was good looking!! 

"Sango I've got something to tell you…." Kagome began pulling out of Sesshomaru's arms.

"Indeed?" Sesshomaru said raising an eyebrow. _This must be important if they needed to talk alone and would be worth listening in on…_Perhaps it had something to do with Kagome's words…..

_**Whipping him into shape and jumping him**_**…**

_Lady Nefertiti: Chapter 2!_

_Don't forget to read and review!_


	3. Kagome's plan gone haywire? part 2

_Chapter 3: Kagome's plan gone haywire? Part 2_

_Last time: "Indeed?" Sesshomaru said raising an eyebrow. This must be important if they needed to talk alone and would be worth listening in on…Perhaps it had something to do with Kagome's words…_

_**Whipping him into shape and jumping him**_**…**

_Lady Nefertiti: Enjoy reading everyone! _

_-With Kagome and Sango- (out of earshot of the boys.) _

"Well Kagome? What is it?" Sango asked her. Kagome wanted to tell her something and it seemed important. Kagome frowned and looked around to see if anyone was listening but they seemed to be alone. Kagome seemed to be deep in thought. Maybe she was going to say that she mated someone or say something insane like 'I'm Pregnant.' But there was none of that.

"Sango it's time that we (ladies) take a stand and not listen to the men all the time. I don't really know what they expect from us anymore! They are bloody slave drivers and if it's not looking for shards or signs of danger, it's 'cook this or do that.' Kagome said in an exasperated voice. Sango just blinked at her. Wait…. Women of the future were different weren't they? Because it was expected of feudal women to do whatever Kagome _didn't_ want to do….

"And you want me to do what?" Sango said in an amused tone.

"Whip them into shape so they will be eating out of our hands…." Kagome said happily.

"I….what? that by me again would you?" Sango said.

"Oh Sango don't you see?! I just want the male population to listen to us for a change! I want them to see that we aren't property that they own and can use to their disposal! Is that asking too much? Inuyasha expects us to follow him like loyal dogs, cook and hunt for shards! Kouga already treats me like I'm his possession! You tell Miroku that you don't like being groped…but does he listen? NO! They have no right! None at all to act jealous! They…." But Sango cut her off. "You forgot Sesshomaru…" Sango said softly. Kagome just blanched (paled) and then turned red. 'How interesting' Sango thought. Kagome just cleared her throat. Had she said too much? 

_-Shadows- (with Sesshomaru) _

Yes the Taijiya was right. Kagome _had_ forgotten to mention him in her declaration that she and the Taijiya were being mistreated. He was _very_ interested what Kagome would say….

"Sesshomaru didn't do any of those things…" Kagome began. "He might be a cold and ruthless killer but never in my life have I seen him yell or insult a female. He would never grope a female nor would he cheat on a female over a dead girl would he? He might be dangerous but he would never kill without reason would he?" Sango nodded in understanding. 

_-Back to the shadows- (With Sesshomaru)_

She'd just complimented him in an indirect way….Never in his life had he heard someone say something _good _about him. Never in his life had he met someone who could read him so clearly and understand him. What an odd onna she was….What an odd human….

_-With the rest of the males- (In the clearing)_

"Sesshomaru-sama disappeared." Miroku said in a nonchalant voice. He was in a mediating pose, eyes closed. He cracked an eye open at Inuyasha who was now glaring at him.

"What is up with you an calling him Sesshomaru-_sama_? Why do you give him respect when he deserves none?! He hates the ground you walk on monk!" Inuyasha yelled at him. Miroku pretended he hadn't heard him.

'Baka, I could say the same things about you….when have you shown Kagome the respect she so deserves? Sure you care about her and may even love her but you've a funny way of showing it…..'

"**MONK!!! ARE YOU HEARING A WORD I'M SAYING TO YOU?!"** Inuyasha yelled.

'No.' Miroku said inwardly.

"**GAH!!!** I'm surrounded by idiot's!!!!" Inuyasha said and then stomped off, probably to search for Kikyo since Miroku had seen some of her soul-stealers nearby.

"Yes Inuyasha." Miroku said aloud. "Surrounded by idiots…"

_-Kagome and Sango- (walking back to the clearing)_

The both of them approached the clearing and saw Miroku mediating. No Inuyasha. No Sesshomaru. Well Kagome had some idea where Inuyasha ran off to… but Sesshomaru? He didn't have a female to run off with did he? The world would never know….

Jealousy flashed into Kagome's eyes but then it was gone the next second. Wait! What was she thinking! This wasn't the plan! She was supposed to be in charge and not fall in love or act jealous because Sesshomaru decided to run off with another woman! Her idea wasn't working too well at the moment.

'_But who are you to dictate his life?'_ her conscious asked her in a reprimanding tone.

Indeed, who was she to tell him who he was allowed to love?

_She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
make you fall, real hard in love  
She's a Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all of her love…  
_

_Lady Nefertiti: Chapter 3!_

_Please read and review!_


	4. Can't live with or without men

_Chapter 4: Men...Can't live with them…can't live without them…_

_Last time: 'But who are you to dictate his life?' her conscious asked her in a reprimanding tone. _

_Indeed, who was she to tell him who __**he **__was allowed to love? _

_Lady Nefertiti: Okay people this is the last chapter of this fic…I've got people demanding for me to write up a sequel for Truth or dare or else…(chuckles) Don't worry it's on the way!!! Yeesh come to think of it…I have to go over that fic myself….kinda forgot what happened…( scratches head) oh well…_

_And this fic's rating has been changed back to M cause I swear what is a fanfic without a lime/lemon?! (giggle) and readers who don't want to read the lemon will get fair warning!!! enjoy reading and don't forget to review! I demand it!!!!_

Sesshomaru walked into the clearing looking as cool and unruffled as always and didn't notice Kagome giving him a weird look. Well at least his hair wasn't out of place and his clothes appeared to be smooth….hmm….no bite marks….hmm…

'_Why are you sighing with relief? I thought you were all __**gung-ho**__ on bringing the male species to their knees so they can beg for mercy…' _her conscious said to her in a rhyming fashion.

Kagome ignored her insufferable conscious and thought about what she was going to do now. Inuyasha came into the clearing a while later and stared at the ground like he did something bad and was about to be punished for it. He looked the complete opposite of Sesshomaru…. Of course Kagome paid him no heed. She looked at Sango who just shrugged at her. Sure she'd go along with Kagome's insane idea, after all she didn't want Miroku groping her every single second. Oh no! Damn it! Could Sesshomaru have heard them talk?! She didn't know why she was having issues with her decision….was she perhaps going soft?!

_She knew…Her heart wanted Sesshomaru but her mind said otherwise….._

_-Inuyasha's P.O.V- _

She had been giving Sesshomaru a weird look since he had come into the clearing. She was acting odder than usual and it was bothering him….but why? She wanted his brother was the only possible conclusion he came up with. He'd do anything! Anything to get Kagome! Even give up Kikyo…..Maybe he had been a fool! Maybe he should've seen Kagome from the beginning and not gone off with Kikyo! Was it perhaps too late?

_She's a maneater_

_Make you fall real hard in love…_

He growled at Sesshomaru softly who had heard him and raised his eyebrow thinking his half-brother had finally gone seriously mental. He cringed when he heard what Kagome said next to Sesshomaru.

_-End Inuyasha's P.O.V- _

Sesshomaru sat down and then Kagome finally spoke up saying, "Hey Sesshomaru?" He looked over at her and nodded for her to continue. "I was wondering whether the both of us could take a err…walk?" He raised an eyebrow but then nodded and got up with her. Why he was agreeing with her was beyond him. Inuyasha sprang up and then yelled, quite loud in fact,

"Oi! You ain't going anywhere with that bastard Kagome! He's gonna kidnap you for Tetsuiga! He's going to break your neck! He's going to shove you into the nearest tree and poison you…_He's going to take advantage of you!_

"Well there's a new one…." Miroku said without opening his eyes and smirking. Then there was a loud

**(CLANG!)**

and Inuyasha hit the ground with a very loud thud…..Courtesy of Miroku's staff.

Who was Inuyasha to tell people what to do? Besides he had caught his lovely lady Sango's eye who was deftly moving closer to him. Hmm….

_-With Kagome and Sesshomaru- _

Both walked silently through the forest and neither said a word to each other. Kagome was wondering how to start this…. But it was Sesshomaru who spoke up first. "Miko..What was it you meant by saying that you were going to jump this Sesshomaru?"

'………' eh-heh…..she thought. So he had heard! Damn it! "I just wanted you …I just wanted that….." Kagome started stuttering.

"You wanted what?" he said moving closer to her.

"Um….I like you?" she finished lamely. She laughed nervously and clasped her hands together. He was going to kill her! She clenched her jaw and waited for death….

"Indeed." He said then looked far away into the distance.

_-Miroku and Sango- _

Sango sat next to Miroku, quite close in fact and then whispered…. "Miroku grope me…." Miroku gaped at her. WTF? His lady Sango wanted him to grope her? But he couldn't! Surely she must be out of it! Drunk? Sango smirked when she saw Miroku' s baffled expression. So….Houshi-sama only groped her when he deemed it necessary?

_-Kagome and Sesshomaru- _

Kagome looked at him sadly and then said, "I wanted you to listen to me, to do as I say but now I…." She broke off. "You will never love me will you?" He looked at her and then inwardly thought, 'Hn.'

"Why do you underestimate this Sesshomaru? You dare assume that this Sesshomaru will never _fall_ for you…a human as you put it?"

"I…" Kagome began.

"Foolish girl…." He said gruffly, closing in on her like a predator stalking his prey. Kagome said something incoherent and gulped.

'_So.. You admit you have the hots for him…..' Her conscious began with a grin.  
_  
'Do not.' She mumbled inwardly, moaning suddenly, when he ran his hand down her thigh. Oi! Since when had she become _undressed_?! She gaped up at Sesshomaru…Wait _**up?**_ What was she doing on the ground?

'_Arguing with me…' her conscious said. _

Kagome didn't say anything to that because she groaned when Sesshomaru ran a hand over her breast. But of course Kagome didn't hear her conscious say those last words….no alas she was too busy kissing Sesshomaru…..And to hell with the plan….

**-START LIME/LEMON-**

Sesshomaru gazed down at her beautiful form that was squirming beneath him and was trying hard not to take her now…..he didn't have her consent... Why he had developed feelings for her was beyond him. Was it because he was going soft? Or was it something else? Was it a feeling of possessiveness every time he saw Inuyasha hurting her? Was that why he always felt the need to rip Inuyasha's throat out and take Kagome away? Away… somewhere safe where she could be happy? Was that why he wanted her?

He ran a hand down her lower back, tracing a finger across her hips. He continued to assault her…..mouth on her breasts, nuzzling her neck, enjoying the sounds of her moans and the fact that her scent was starting to mix with his….. Then suddenly he stopped for a second causing her to look up at him. "Kagome, You know I wouldn't ever hurt you or let anything happen to you right?" She nodded and wondered if this was the passionate side of Sesshomaru…..one she thought he didn't have. He exhaled and then finally his hands reached right where he wanted, her vagina.

She didn't struggle when he touched her…she didn't struggle when he slid his finger inside her……she just squirmed a little and a warm feeling rose in her stomach, not an uncomfortable one, but a warm one. She didn't know why she wasn't pulling away and screaming bloody murder. But why should she anyway? Just thank god that Inuyasha wasn't around to watch this rated NC-17 picture. He'd probably blow more than a gasket.

Sesshomaru heard someone calling her name and she tried to hear it by trying to get up from their _interesting position_….His youkai (beast) was filled with rage, thinking she was running away pressed her deeper into the ground if possible, minding he didn't suffocate her….no killing the one he loved would not be a good thing. He slid his finger deeper into her, so she couldn't move….he wasn't about to let her go anytime soon….. enjoying the sounds of her loud moaning….

He'd been a fool to let her slip through his fingers _Everytime_ they had been alone….She could've become anyone else's, she wouldn't be able to stop them either. Here she was pinned to the ground and all he had to do was hold her down with his finger in her. He growled thinking of Inuyasha. Too many nights they'd been alone…together but Sesshomaru should be glad that Inuyasha had a thing for Kikyo then.

_Everytime we touch I feel the static_

"And you WILL be mine….I won't allow you to love anyone else….." That shut Kagome up good and she stared up at him flabbergasted. Well this was new……..She sighed as she felt his finger move inside her….and she moaned…….oh god…it felt so good and she just let him continue his sexual torture. When he slid a second finger in her, it was hurting her…..she'd probably have bruises when he was done with her…but she didn't care..…

"Kagome, this Sesshomaru….will you be my mate?" he said and took a deep breath ….he'd never been rejected before in his life and this was something he was asking of someone he fell in love with……unexpectedly.

Kagome's jaw had hit the floor….even if it could and she replied, "You .**love**. me? But Why…?!" But he shut her up with a kiss.

"Because you're special to me my dear…." He whispered to her. And that said she nodded happily. To hell with her plan….

'_So does this mean you win?' her conscious asked her slyly. _

Kagome didn't answer because she was too busy mating a certain demon lord.

**-END LIME/LEMON-  
**

Kagome sighed with content and she smiled up at her now... mate.

"Well this Sesshomaru supposes he listened to you and gave into your bidding ne?" he gave her a hungry grin, eyes raking over her body. She flushed then glared at him knowing he'd just love to repeat their previous activities over and over again….

In the distance they heard a "KAGOME!" Great….just great….Inuyasha was on his way here searching for his little shard-detector….

Inuyasha emerged into the clearing and was shocked to see what he…well….what he saw. **"YOU!!! I…..SESSHOMARU!!!! YOU'RE SOO DEAD!!!!" **

"Indeed?" Sesshomaru said smirking, not moving from his position.

Inuyasha madehis way over to the both of them and Sesshomaru picked up Kagome, clothes and all and jumped into a tree. He put his kimono top on her, covering her body and said,

"You're just a little too late….dear brother….." Sesshomaru said smirking.

_She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
make you fall, real hard in love  
She's a Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all of her love…_

_Lady Nefertiti: and that was the last chapter! No real sex scene in this readers! So this should be rated like a T-M…(giggle) _

_Don't forget to read and review!!!  
_


End file.
